You can't be your own hero
by BXR1799
Summary: Little baby America gets into trouble with a deep water river, and being the hero that he wishes to be, tries to save himself, only to learn from big brother himself that you can't be your own hero. (I suck at summaries) America as a colony and his big brother England,, totally harmless and very fluffy and cute cause that's the definition of Baby America. \O.O/


"England, I'll be over there." Little America said, pointing towards a berry bush with a determined look on his face. The nation looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Oh alright, but don't wanter off too far." He told him. The colony noded and headed towards the berry bush. England sighed and sipped his tea, turning back to the British newspaper he was reading, even though he was in Virgina with his little colony at the moment. It took a few passing seconds for him to realize that it was unusually quiet, and when he looked back up, America was no where to be found.

"America? What did I just say? America?!" He called out, getting up and walking quickly towards the berry bush where his colony said he'd be. He walked around it a few times, calling for him. "America, where have you gone?"

"England! I did it! I did it!" He heard the high pitch cheerful voice of his little colony coming from a nearby river, he practically ran towords him, working his way through bushes and branches, and when he made it to said river, there was America standing in 3 inch water with a fish on a stick, pants rolled up to his knees and a bright smile on his face. The nation breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you not to wander off too far." He said, the boy looked around.

"This isn't too far, and I caught a fish! Finally!" He cheered, showing off his trout on a stick.

"Very well then, now get out of the water, it's almost lunch time."

"Lunch is on me! Just let me get another fish." And with that he moved furthur into the river, a few steps and he fell, the water was above his head.

"America!" The nation called, and the colony resurfaced.

"England!" He answered, and then went back under.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He said, America resurfaced.

No! I got it!" He said, and under he went, and then back up again. "Hold on!" The colony said, going under, then back up. "Almost." Under. Back up. "Wait a minute!" Under. Up.

"I'm coming America!" England called, getting into the water. He swam over to his colony, waiting for him to resurface again and when he did, he took hold of his little hand.

"Wait, no! I can do it! Let go England!" He cried, trying to rid himself of his brother's grip.

"America have you gone insane?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the others waist and pulling him off to the side. The little colony began to throw a fit.

"No! I'm supposed to be the hero, now LET ME GO!" He screamed, but England only reacted by wrapping both arms around him and pulling him to the edge of the river. The boy stopped struggling and just started growling and yelling against the nations chest, "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" He repeated over and over again. The nation walked away from the river, far enough to where they were standing no more than 20 feet from America's home. Then ever so gently, he set the colony down into the grass and stared down at him. Normally he would've yelled at him for doing something so dangerous as that and thowing the fit that he threw, but right now, he was both scared out of his mind from almost loosing his liittle colony and happy that he was safe at the same time. The little boy glared at his brother angerly, soaking wet yet his tears were evident.

"I'm supposed to be the hero!" He cried followed by a sob and quick childish sprint back to his house. England sighed and walked back into the house, hearing the colony slam the door to his room, he began to prepare lunch.

About a half an hour later, the nation quietly walked into little America's room. He was wrapped completely under the covers, probably asleep since he wasn't moving yet breathing softly. He set the tray of fish n' chips on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled back the covers slightly, enough to see the colony's face and sure enough, he was sleeping. He also noticed that part of the blanket and pillow was damp as was his hair, he checked to make sure the boy changed out of his wet clothes before hitting the sheets, thankfully he did. The nation began stroaking the little ones damp sandy blonde hair.

"America? I made you fish n' chips for lunch." He said softly. Eventually, azure blue eyes fluttered open, which were still puffy and a little red, perhaps it was crying that made him so tired. When he was fully aware of the nation's presence, he turned away and dove under the covers once again.

"Go away." He mummbled.

"America, what are you so upset about?" He asked, his short temper fading a bit. The colony instantly sat up and pointed at the wall.

"Because I'm supposed to be the hero see?!" He cried, pointing at the picture he drew of himself dressed in a typical superhero costume, cape and all, holding the world over his head with a huge smile on his face taped to the wall. England sighed once more and inched his way closer to his brother, staring down at him.

"America, you can't be your own hero." He said in the most delicate way possible.

"Sure I can! I'm not like the other heros, I'm the hero of the world!"

"You can't save yourself from drowning if you can't swim." He pointed out, the colony pondered over this, telling himself to think about 'logic and reason' or whatever England told him to do countless times in the past.

"And what would you have done if I wasn't there to pull you out of the river?" He asked.

"Pull myself out?" He guessed.

"No, because you don't know how." He corrected him. The boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"...Oh." He grew silent, looking at his hands and pouting a little.

"Besides, I don't know what I would do if I lost my little colony." The nation admitted, ruffling the others slightly damp hair. America's face lit up and he smiled brightly, embracing his brother. Happily, England hugged back, sqeezing him tightly for a second.

"What do say I teach you how to swim tomorrow." He offered.

"That would be awesome! Then I can catch more fish!" He cheered, clapping a few times with excitement.

"Yes you can, and speaking of fish, why don't you finish off your fish n' chips and I'll go get some work done." He said, standing up off the bed and brushing himself off, America moved to the edge of the bed and studied the tray.

"Will do! Oh, and England?" He asked, the other stood in the doorway. "Hm?" He answered.

"If I can't be my own hero, does that mean that...you're my hero?" He asked in a questioning tone. The nation thought this through.

"I...suppose I am." A soft smile krept upon his features.

"Good. Thanks England!" The boy smiled and bit into a chip. "But only for now! When I grow up, I'll be everyone's hero, including my own!" He declared with a full mouth. England laughed lightly.

"My silly little colony." He sighed and turned to leave, giving one last look to his beloved colony before doing so.


End file.
